Dungeon
Overview The dungeon is a feature added in update 2.0, to start it the player would need to open all the boxes in front of the door. It is one way of 5 ways to get the Misc. items, some of the others being the Rainforest area, and the Misc Chest. You can use them to craft potions. There are 4 dungeons found in the game, one at the Crystal Cavern, The Bathtub, Gold Mine and Area 51. Description of what's going on After the first door have been opened, a time limit of 10 minutes starts, and it's a team minigame whereas you and others have to break boxes ASAP to go deeper inside of the dungeon, where there's better loot from the boxes. There is two types of rooms: - Normal rooms (contains 50 boxes ranging from small boxes to medium presents) - Giant Present rooms (rooms that are bigger and contain 1 Giant Present, which appears every 6 rooms) The Giant Present rooms are here most likely to prevent newer players from getting too far. The very high HP of the Giant Presents makes it very hard for players who just unlocked the dungeon to break it. As a result, one newer player or a group of them may not get past room 6, where the first Giant Present shows up for the first time Normal rooms themselves have 2 sizes: Big and small Small rooms are better because the boxes are more compacted, so less time is wasted going from a box to the next. It's also less time wasted when going back after emptying your hat inventory. Tips Always team up with stronger players, no matter how weak/strong you are. That way, not only Giant Presents are going to be no big threat, but also, when you or someone else have a full inventory, the others can still progress through. Forgetting boxes do not waste as much time as going in solo because the odds for someone else noticing before the boxes right next to the door have been opened are higher. That also means getting deeper way quicker meaning getting better rewards. Having rarer high level pets makes you able to go faster, which means the time wasted to go back to the corresponding room is lower. You may not want to forget any boxes on the path, as a little backtracking can waste a few seconds, which is not good. There's multiple ways to prevent this: - Turning the camera to the back occasionally - Having the camera on the ceiling so that you have a view of everything behind and in front of of you (the only disadvantage is that the timer can hardly be seen) When the timer gets so low that you think you can't clear the room you're in, focus on the big boxes and the presents, since they give more loot. Gamepasses that can come in handy: - All hat inventory extensions (for less backtracking to the enchants) - +5 pet equipped (more speed) - +5 hats equipped and/or 2x damage (more damage) Having at least one of these gamepass helps when dungeon gathering. Trivia * There is a bug that you can't do any damage to the boxes, it may happen if you're unlucky. Category:Gameplay